ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Xax
Xax is an Alpha Ice-Jin supervillain who is the Supreme Leader of the Planet Trade Organization (PTO) and enemy to The Lookout Crew, created by TheGreatKuzon!. He is the ultimate villain and leader, as being mentally insane and psychotic. He processes the Alpha gene as well. 'About' Xax (pronounced zaz) is seemingly mentally insane and uncontrolled, but this is tactic. Xax loves to hurt beings and put them through pain. He enjoys watching beings die slowly. He enjoys torturing for long periods of time, sometimes forever. He enjoys forcing beings to watch their families die for the rest of their life tied to a screen with it on replay. He enjoys slowly ripping out people's guts and making them look at them and putting them back in. He enjoys forcing beings to eat their children's organs. He taunts victims, and makes some his slaves. He's known for his psychotic taunting, death and torture. He developed an attack that can be shot at a planet, rid it of all souls, without damaging anything, which he uses to get planets. Xax's power is very underestimated. While he has never shown his full power, he has never come across anyone of whom he is worthy to show it too. And Xax is insanely uncontrolled in his first form, ascending any higher would be madness, and he doesn't do it for that reason (he has before, and destroyed multiple good planets). Xax is an Alpha Ice-jin, which only appears once every 10,000 years. An Alpha Ice-jin processes unimaginable power quantities above a normal Ice-jin, which is one reason people fear him, though many don't know it. He is one of his kind, and along with being an Alpha, he is able to maintain the Alpha Ice-jin transformation; his final ultimate state. He has never been pushed to the form before nor is it known if he has ever maintained it in the first place. 'Biography' Not many know, but the PTO has a deeper story and side than just King Cold, Frieza and their army. The PTO has been in working for multiple generations since 250 Before Age (over 1000 years ago), with an extensive history. The Lookout Crew and Z-Fighters never knew of the "bigger" part's existence, because they worked on the complete other side of the universe, and very secretively. It wasn't always technological however, it was once barbaric and not very organized, comprised of, and started by, the Ice-Jin race for unknown reasons (possibly war or just wanting power). It wouldn't become as techno as it is now until about Age 650. Xax's grandfather, Lexum, was one of most powerful beings in the universe in his time, but he never showed his full power in his life. He was the ultimate fighter. His forefathers created the PTO, and he advanced it. Before he could show his power and take over the universe, he died of a tiny bodily virus that couldn't be healed. His son, Quax, took place as Supreme Leader. This is when changes started. Instead of the PTO being small, and comprised of one leader and squadron, Quax ordered multiple squadrons scattering the universe. One of them was King Cold's Squadron, with a lower subgroup, Frieza's Squadron (Zarbon, Dodoria, etc.). King Cold feared Xax as he fought him once. Xax decided to make him a leader. Quax was killed by his son Xax around Age 800. Xax battled and took his father's place after slaying him. Xax was indeed an evil, insane child, with the mentality of a small child, but power of a boarhog. Xax defeated his father in a nighttime situation. Xax took over as Supreme Leader since. In the 1060s, Xax decided to revive the PTO to full justice from shambles. Doing this so, caused much controversy, and, in turn, alerted The Lookout Crew. 'Transformations' First form ' ' Xax's First Form is his first, main state of power he uses most of the time. He states his power level in this form is beyond 300,000,000 (3x as powerful as Frieza in his complete 100% 4th form). He is powerful enough to take down the strongest opponents even in this form alone. Second form Xax uses his Second Form for only a little time after transforming from his first form fighting the Lookout Crew. He is forced to his third form after this. It is a larger version of the first. Third form Xax uses his Third Form after progressing from Second, and only maintains it for a little time. He is completely insane in this form, unable to think of actual tactic. He never trained himself in this form nor has he ever used it, just used it to get to Fourth. Fourth form Xax uses this Fourth form for a longer time than the others, but he still hasn't trained in it and doesn't find it appealing to him. He resembles Cooler in this form but navy colored blue skin, with white and black spots and black aura. He quickly ascends to Fifth. Fifth form Like Cooler, Xax can produce a Fifth form. He trained and is extremely powerful in this form, and uses it for a long period of time before taking the stage with his Alpha stage, which can only be achieved by him. Xax is one of few Ice-jins to achieve this form, with Cooler. He easily takes down most Lookout Crew members in this stage before being forced to ascend once more. Possible sixth form Xax ascended to a possible sixth form immediately before reaching his Alpha stage. He stated he did "know of many other forms but these were the only ones that made sense". Alpha form Finally, his Alpha form. This is a unique form that can only be achieved by Xax, as he is an Alpha Ice-jin. This form appears once every 10,000 years. He is in his ultimate state now, having a power level exceeding 50 quadrillion. He can regenerate, and regain energy easily in this form and absorb power. He has nearly infinite Ki and senses. He is the ultimate perfect being. 'Attacks & Techniques' *'Planet Clearer' -- he uses this to clear planets of souls/life without destroying anything on it easily. *'Average Ki attacks' -- Barrages, attacks, bombs, etc. *'Martial Arts' -- Xax knows several martial arts and ancient ways. Category:May 26 2014 Category:Villain Category:Pages added by Kuzey457